


Truths and Griefs

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: A Dragon's Childhood [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion finds out the truth of who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Griefs

Try as he might Tyrion could not understand why his father was so upset and while he was upset by father locking himself away and mother not being around much, he was also curious about why. As never before had his parents not spent some time with him every single day yet since their return from Summerhall, they had barely come to see him at all. Only Rhaegar was still acting normal though even he had an air of melancholy that Tyrion truly didn't understand. The fact that no matter how many times Tyrion asked Rhaegar what was gong on, he got no answers which was very surprising for Tyrion as never before had he been denied anything by his brother. Or anyone really. At five even Tyrion knew that he was spoiled beyond belief but he really didn't care and right now wanted that back as he wanted answers.

Tyrion was nothing but curious and he always wanted to know answers to everything especially when it came to his family. So Tyrion went to the weakest when it came to him. Rhaegar. It took a lot of begging, cajoling and pure manipulation but eventually Tyrion wore his brother down and got his answers then really wished that he had not, for it would eventually forever change his life, after he learned more, and perhaps not for the better.

For some truths can never be forgotten or ignored once they are learned and this would be one truth that Tyrion would never be able to ignore, forget or let go of once it was revealed in all its many forms.

"Father is upset because Lady Joanna is dead." At seeing Tyrion's brow furrowing Rhaegar remembered what Tyrion always called her. "Golden lady is dead."

Tyrion remembered the golden lay and after he touched the pendant around his neck, he remembered who had given it to him. She had always seemed very sad when she was in his presence yet always seemed to want to be there. Tyrion had seen father keeping her from his side several times and had seen Mama talking to her with an unhappy look on her face. Something that upset him greatly yet...Tyrion liked her. There was something about her that drew Tyrion to her, made him want to spend time with her despite her upsetting Mama and Father repeatedly telling him to never be alone with her or Tywin. Father always insisted that Tyrion never be alone with her, that she was not to be near him. So Father mourning her was not something that Tyrion could understand.

"Why is Father upset when he doesn't like her, Rhae?"

"Not like her. What do you mean?"

"He's always telling me to stay away from her and always pulling her away from me when she comes to see me."

"That....is different,Tyrion..He just doesn't like her near you but he....loves her a great deal and is thus sad over her dying."

"Oh."

Valiant tried to nudge Tyrion and he stoked his lion cub and remembered that the golden...Joanna had given the lion cubs to him as well and now she was dead and that left Tyrion feeling surprising bereft of... something that Tyrion had no name for. Tyrion climbed into Rhaegar's lap and let his brother stroke his hair while humming a song to him while Tyrion stroked Valiant.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Days later Tyrion was better able to handle the way his parents were withdrawn and while he was still disturbed about his own feelings about Joanna, he was coping. After all, at the end of the day what was Joanna Lannister to him but a weird feeling and some gifts. Tyrion knew that one day his parents would come back to themselves and thus to him and life would go on. For now Tyrion would have Rhaegar, Arthur and Stannis for company and soon Aerion and Rhaegel would arrive. Not to mention all of his animals. In the end all that had truly been bothering Tyrion was the unknown of what was happening in his life. That had bothered him and now he knew and was thus able to accept. All was well in Tyrion's life once again.

Until Tyrion was eavesdropping on some servants and his life as he knew it was forever altered.

His attention was caught when Tyrion heard his name mentioned.

"That poor lad. His own mother is dead and he doesn't even know it. "Startled Tyrion jerked out from outside of his hiding spot and started to run, needing to get away. His abrupt departure caused the servants to startle and upon seeing him, they both began to pray. Tyrion kept running until he was finally in Rhaegar's arms. Who was incredibly startled when Tyrion throw himself into his arms and then started to cry and screaming for their mother. Demanding Rhaegar take him to her. Rhaegar didn't understand what was going on but to calm his brother, he carried him to their mother's chambers. He was surprised to see his Father there as well but couldn't speak before Tyrion flung himself out of his arms and into Rhaella's. To say Rhaella was startled when her youngest son suddenly throwing himself into her arms and then clinging to her with all his strength would be an understatement.

"Aemon, what is it, my little dove. What is troubling you?"

"They said you were dead, Mama and that I didn't know?"

"Dead. I'm not dead. Who would have told you that?"

"They said that you were dead...I was listening....They said you were dead."

Rhaegar was the first to shake off his horrified startlement. "Tyrion, what were their exacte words?"

"That poor lad. His own mother is dead and he doesn't even know." Tyrion noticed the reaction from his words even through his distress.

"They did not mean me, my love."

"Then who did they mean?"

"Aemon...I.." Listening to her made Tyrion want to run away as the fear that raised in him began to take hold. For Tyrion was an extremely smart five year old and he was well aware of what the only meaning of those words could be with Rhaella being perfectly healthy and alive.

"Is it true?,....Are you not my mother?"

"Aemon, I will always be your mother. Always. I raised you, I love you and I always will...Joanna just gave birth to you.'

Aerys looked at his son."Aemon, Rhaella is your mother in all ways that truly matter...I loved Joanna.. If not for our father, I would have married her.. but I didn't. I was with Joanna and we created you...We didn't know for sure that you were mine until...until your Uncle came to tell me in a dream. He sent one to Rhaegar as well and we went to claim you."

The room suddenly began to shake and Aerys stopped talking as he looked around while Rhaella clutched her brother/husband's hand. Aerys looked at her and saw that she was staring at Aemon. Aerys looked at Aemon and saw that his eyes were flashing between black and red. Rhaegar moved to lift Aemon into his lap and tried to calm his brother, showing no surprise of his brother's powers. Aerys had long suspected that his son had power, largely due to Bloodraven's interest but he had never had such proof before. Only mild cases of things falling over or moving to Aemon's side without anyone or anything touching them. Now Aerys knew that Aemon had the true blood of Valrian flowing through his veins for only those of Valrian blood were so powered. Outside of the Children of the Forest,of course.

Rhaegar rocked Tyrion carefully while whispering urgently into his ear. "Calm yourself, my love. Be calm. I am here and all is well, brother."

"I'm not your brother."

Rhaegar drew back instantly and a rarely seen frown was on his face."You are my brother,Tyrion. Even if Father wasn't your Father, you would be my brother for I love you as one and that is all that matters. You are my brother, Father is your Father and Mother is your Mother. You just have another that gave birth to you...That's all. Mother has loved you since the moment that you were placed in her arms. Joanna Lannister just carried you within her then gave birth to you...and nearly died doing it, showing how weak she truly was."

"Rhaegar." Tyrion saw Father in a true fury for the first time in his life." Do not speak of her that way.""

"Its true, if not for Bloodraven she would have died and perhaps taken Tyrion with her. Just as she did with the baby she was caring now. If not for Bloodraven, Tyrion would never have existed and where would I....where would any of us be without him."

"No where." Rhaella leaned over and caressed Aemon's cheek. "Without you, I would be lost and empty. For I love you so very much, Aemon. Nothing matters but that. You may not be of my body but you are of my heart."

"As you are of mine, my son. You may be of my body but even if you weren't I would love you just the same for you are my son in my heart and mind."Aerys smiled gently at his son, at the last thing he had left of Joanna. Aemon was the essence of the love he bore the only woman he would ever truly love. And the product of the union that he had with Tywin, which had slowly withered into nothing since he claimed Aemon.

"See, brother. It doesn't matter who bore you for nine little months. It matters how you are loved, who raised you and who cared for you. Not who's blood you share."

"And...I still share Mother's blood..She is...just my Aunt now." Tyrion was begining to calm down now, thanks to their words and Rhaegar's rocking.

"No...Yes, technically...in blood I am your Aunt but I am your Mother in every other way and would..like to continue to be called that, Aemon."

"Okay, Mama....I would prefer to call you that to."

Aerys sighed as he watched his son and wife hug and he knew that it was over. That Aemon had accepted what he had found out and was now ready to let it go. So now Aerys could find out what he had been dying to know since Aemon had burst into the room.

"Aemon, who told you?" Not about to refuse his father such a meaningless request, Tyrion described the men that he had heard and Rhaegar was able to recognize who his brother was talking about. Aerys sent guards to arrest them but Tyrion paid no mind to any of that. All he cared about was a thought that had been brewing in his mind. Since he remembered that the golden lady had twins.

"Can I get to know them?'

"Who?"

"The Lannisters.... I know that Joanna was dead...but I want to meet the others...My siblings...Please, Father."

"Aemon, why would you want to meet them, they are not your true family. We are. You have no need of any of them. You have Rhaegar, you mother, Steffon, and I. The Lannisters are not dragons."

"No...but they are a part of me....Just as Rhaegar is. I don't care about this Joanna as I have a Mama and I don't need a new one even if she was alive...but I would like to know my other siblings...Are they anything like Rhaegar, Father?"

"I never met them but I doubt it. We are Dragons, Aemon and no lion will ever be a dragon."

"I know that...Please, Father...I want to know them."

The truth was that Aerys could never deny Aemon anything that he truly wanted and while his desire to keep Aemon all to himself was strong, his desire to please Aemon was stronger. Aerys would not deny Aemon anything that he wanted. "Very well, Aemon. I will summon them to Kings Landing for you."

"After their done mourning, brother."

Aerys scowled, Aemon wanted them so they should come immediately. For Aemon was his beloved, now the last thing he would ever have of Joanna, thus he should have whatever he wanted.

"Father, its fine. Let them mourn.. If.. Mama were to die I would want to mourn....Is it alright that I call you Mama?"

Rhaella gathered Aemon to her and hugged him tightly. "Of course it is, my dove. As I said, you are my son and I am your mama...You may be a lion but you are more a dragon then anything else. You are my dragon. You are Fire and Blood."


End file.
